Metal Inert Gas (MIG) welding is the most pervasive welding method utilized in modern manufacturing and is suitable for a variety of manufacturing and fabrication processes. A MIG welder operates by feeding wire through a guide to an operator gun or torch. This allows an operator to efficiently and continuously weld long beads. However, during fabrication operations, an operator may be required to pause for any number of reasons such as checking fitment or clearance. When these pauses occur, there is often no safe or practical place to rest a welding gun since the welding gun operates by depressing a trigger, which may be activated when the welding gun is laid down. Many welders have set a welding gun down only to find a significant amount of unspooled wire released and wasted. Compounding the danger is the high pressure gas and high electrical currents that are released or exposed when the trigger is depressed. Safety, productivity, and wasted materials are on-going concerns in utilizing modern welding tools.
As such tool holders are presented herein.